Yoon Chaekyung
|birthday = July 7, 1996 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = AB |height = 160cm |weight = 45kg |instagram = Official Instagram }}Yoon Chaekyung (윤채경) is currently an idol under DSP Media. She ranked #16 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 1 and was unable to make it into I.O.I. Career & History In August 2012, Chaekyung debuted in Japan as a member of the girl group Puretty along with Cho Shiyoon and 3 other members. The group did not reach much success and disbanded in January 2014. In May 2014, Chaekyung participated in DSP's show Kara Project, a competition to find a new member of the existing DSP group KARA. Chaekyung did not win, and was not able to join KARA. After Produce 101, in July 2016, Chaekyung was cast in Mnet's show The God of Music 2 and debuted in a temporary mockumentary trio called C.I.V.A with Kim Sohee and LTE's Lee Soomin. In August 2016, Chaekyung debuted as a member of I.B.I noted as the "sister group of I.O.I". She debuted with other Produce 101 trainees, Han Hyeri, Kim Sohee, Lee Haein and Lee Suhyun. On January 3rd, 2017, Chaekyung officially debuted as a new member of the existing girl group, April. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "In The Same Place" (2016) Puretty Singles * "Cheki☆Love" (2012) * "BABY (Shwa Shwa BABY)" (2013) C.I.V.A Singles * "Why" (ft. Miryo) (2016) I.B.I Albums * Molae Molae (2016) Singles * "I Believe It" (2016) April Korean Albums * Prelude (2017) * MAYDAY (2017) * Eternity (2017) * The Blue (2017) * The Ruby (2018) Singles * "April Story" (2017) * "So You" (2017) * "MAYDAY" (2017) * "Take My Hand" (2017) * "Blue Bird" (2018) * "Oh! My Mistake" (2018) Japanese Singles * "Oh-E-Oh" (2019) Solo * "Clock" (With Kim Chaewon) (2016) OST * "I Like You" (Dear My Room/''Eunjoo's Room'') (2018) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) Puretty * Cheki☆Love (2012) * BABY (Shwa Shwa BABY) (2013) C.I.V.A * Why (ft. Miryo) (2016) I.B.I * Molae Molae (2016) * "I Believe It" (2016) April Korean * April Story (2017) * Mayday (2017) * Take My Hand (2017) * The Blue Bird (2018) * Tinkerbell (Japanese Version) (2018) * Oh! My Mistake (2018) Japanese * Oh-E-Oh (2019) Solo * Clock (with April's Chaewon) (2016) Appearences * Rainbow - Tell Me Tell Me (2013) Television * Puretty Charming School (2013) * Kara Project (2014) * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Giboutique (2016) * The God of Music (2016) * I Can See Your Voice 3 (2016) * Plan Man (2016) * I Will Eat Well (2016) * Hello I.B.I (2016) * Law of the Jungle (2017) * V-1 (2019) Gallery Promotional Chaekyung Puretty Profile.jpg|Puretty Chaekyung Kara Project Profile.jpg|''Kara Project'' Chaekyung Why Profile.jpg|"Why" Chaekyung Molae Molae Profile.jpg|"Molae Molae" Chaekyung Prelude Profile.jpg|"Prelude" Yoon Chaekyung MAYDAY.jpg|''MAYDAY'' (1) Yoon Chaekyung Mayday Promo 2.png|''MAYDAY'' (2) Yoon Chaekyung Lovesick Promo 1.png|"Lovesick" Yoon Chaekyung Eternity.jpg|''Eternity'' (1) Yoon Chaekyung Eternity Promo 2.png|''Eternity'' (2) Yoon Chaekyung The Blue Promo 1.png|''The Blue'' Yoon Chaekyung The Blue Bird.png|"Blue Bird" Yoon Chaekyung The Ruby Promo.png|''The Ruby'' (1) Yoon Chaekyung The Ruby Promo 2.jpg|''The Ruby'' (1) Produce 101 Yoon Chaekhyun Produce 101 Profile.jpg Yoon Chaekhyun Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Yoon Chaekyung Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Yoon Chaekhyun Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Yoon Chaekhyun Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Yoon Chaekhyun Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Videos Produce 101 프로듀스 101 DSP 윤채경 자기소개|Self Introduction Produce 101 DSP Yoon Chae Kyung, Cho Si Yoon @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Challenge Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣYoon Chae Kyung – Group 1 SNSD ♬Into the New World EP.04 20160212|Into The new World Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣYoon Chae Kyung – Zion.T ♬Yanghwa Bridge @ P.E(VOCAL) EP.07 20160304|Yanghwa Bridge Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣYoon Chae Kyung - ♬At the Same Place @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|At the Same Place Eye Contact Produce 101 Moment of Fate! Final Stage for Top 11 ‘CRUSH’ EP.11 20160401|Crush Performance Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:April Category:I.B.I